


Helpless

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [14]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, date, proposal, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Ben takes Mike on a really extravagant date.





	Helpless

Ben grips Mike's hand in his, wandering the streets of Chicago. The lights and constant noise was a bit overwhelming to most people, but Ben was thriving in it.

He grins brightly at Mike, pressing a loving kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, that Mike immediately returns. "Thank you so much for this, seriously," Mike smiles brightly, squeezing Ben's hand. 

They spot the theater, Mike brightening even more and pointing quickly. The bright golden sign seemed to almost glow in the sunlight despite just being paper. The crowd gathering at the doors was a bit intimidating but the tickets Mike can feel in his pocket make him feel better and better about this. 

Ben can't wipe his grin off either. Knowing that _he_ could make Mike this happy. The theater was more newly built, Ben had been part of the planning, and he could get into one of the shows of his choice discounted. So of course when he found out that _Hamilton_ would be performed there, he knew he had to use the opportunity.

Mike nearly obsesses over the musical. The aspects of history that he's been interested in since he was young, and the promise of representation. It made him nearly glow with happiness to be able to see it live.

"You excited, Mikey?" Ben asks with a grin that could lighten an entire room. Mike looks at him with an expression of genuine surprise.

"Ben- I- ohmygod yes," he stumbles over his words, tightening his grip on Ben's hand even more.

"Calm down, babe, you're starting to sound like bill," Ben teases, pressing a kiss to Mike's nose.

"you're so _mean_ , Benjamin," Mike jokes with a little smile, poking Ben's nose with his pointer finger.

"Of course I'm mean, and guess what? It's time to go in," he jokes back, calling himself mean in the same sentence he tells his boyfriend that it's almost time to see his favorite musical.

"Benny, Jesus, I'm excited," Mike says quietly, walking right up next to Ben, shoulders nearly touching, "where are we sitting again?"

Ben gives another playful smirk, "in the middle column, in the middle of that," he reminds Mike, feeling better about himself the more joy he brought to his boyfriend.

Mike jumps up and down a little on his toes, putting his arm around Ben's waist as they walk into the building, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. 

"Do you want to get anything? A shirt? A hat?" Ben asks, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and looking over at the merchandise stand.

"Ben- no, this is enough, you don't need to buy me anything else," Mike says sheepishly.

"Mikey, I just want to make today as perfect as I can," Ben pouts, leading Mike to the merchandise stand, "pick something?"

Mike sighs, but concedes easily, so caught up in the moment that he can't argue. He points to a gray hoodie with a grin. "We can match," he smiles.

"Anything for you, Mikey," Ben says with his own grin, gripping Mike's hand tightly while they wait in line, not wanting to lose each other in the sea of fans. 

Mike hops up and down on his toes again, kissing Ben's face again. He's not usually one for pda but he's so in the moment now that he forgets that there's people there, the only one he can see is his boyfriend.

They buy the hoodie, Mike getting the biggest size so he could drown in it just a little. He envelopes himself in the sweatshirt, looking happy and comfortable in it.

Mike and Ben find their seats, sitting with their hands intertwined, the show bringing light to their faces. Mike sobs through Wait For It, Ben holding him

Dear Theodosia springs tears into Ben's eyes too, thinking about _ohmygod I'm so excited to have a family with Mike one day_ , holding his boyfriend close still.

He gets more invested than he'd planned to, biting his lip all the way through Say No To This, gripping Mike's hand, probably the part of the musical that tugs most at his heartstrings.

The end comes and they hug closely, both sobbing and their hands clasped together as tightly as they can. They look at each other, watery smiles taking up most of their faces.

"God- Ben, thank you, so much. That was. Amazing," Mike breathes out, standing up, pulling Ben with him. 

Ben gets up as Mike does, keeping his eyes locked with his. "The day isn't over, I have two more things, and one of them is dinner," he smiles, relishing in being able to act like as much of a hopeless romantic as he truly is.

"Gosh, you spoil me, Benny," Mike smiles, kissing Ben's forehead.

Ben keeps his hand with Mike's, slowly lowering onto a knee, his hand fumbling into his pocket for a small velvet box.

Mike's expression turns to one of surprise, biting his lip and squeezing Ben's hand, "ohmygod," he whispers to himself as Ben opens the small box, revealing a not-too-dainty diamond ring.

Ben sits anxiously on his knee until he sees Mike's nod, completely at a loss for words. "Mike, you always have me _helpless_ , at a loss for words. We've been together for years, can you really _say no to this?_ " He giggles a little at his own joke as he slips the ring onto Mike's finger, being pulled into a tight hug.

The people filing out of the theater watch, they earn an applause of their own, and have an easy time getting someone to take a picture for them.

"Ben, of course I want to marry you," Mike says, admiring the ring before going in for yet another kiss.


End file.
